


The Valley of the Shadow of Death

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: In the heat of battle all can seem lost.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Valley of the Shadow of Death

The tide of battle swept them apart.

Legolas missed the moment it happened.

One minute at his side, the next there were orcs between them, hard-eyed and dangerous.

His knife rose and fell. An orc fell too. Then he turned and Gimli was gone. 

No body amidst the blood, mud and pain. No body and no words of farewell.

His knife flashed red in the fires, besmirched with blood. He had lived too long to find glory in battle, despite his glib words.

If they both survived this night, he vowed to speak the truth that still lay between them.


End file.
